THE CROWN
by Reenace14
Summary: Ch1! Ada Baekhyun, gadis sungai yang di paksa melewati lautan. Ada pula Dio yang selalu diam karena tak tahu harus berlaku bagaimana dalam kepiluan. Di atas semua itu, Sehun terancam bahaya karena menerima haknya. Dan bagaimana Kai akan bersikap jika cintanya tak sesuai yang dia harapkan? EXO OT12 Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

THE CROWN

An EXO OT12 fanfiction

Warning:

AU! GS for some members!

 **Death** chara!

Officially **crack** pairing!

Tokoh lain dalam ff ini merupakan tokoh pendukung yang berasal dari beberapa grup lain. Maaf kalau membuat beberapa member EXO terkesan jahat.

EXO belong to God and themself

The Crown © Almighty Magnae

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Matahari bersinar terik, padahal belum juga pukul sepuluh tepat. Tapi selalu seperti itu di ibu kota laut negeri Sagol. Negeri itu memiliki pelabuhan paling besar di seluruh dunia dengan patung-patung dewa laut sebagai _mercusuar_. Kebanyakan masyarakatnya berprofesi sebagai nelayan, atau petani papirus yang tumbuh subur di kebun-kebun luas. Namun, faktanya, kebanyakan yang kaya amat kaya dan yang miskin semakin miskin. Bangsawan berebut kekuasaan, terutama yang memiliki hobi perang saudara. Rajanya, Raja Lee tua, tidak memiliki pewaris karena putri satu-satunya telah di boyong ke negeri seberang laut Elros, di daratan barat. Menambah tekanan timbulnya perang saudara saja. Tapi, Sagol adalah negara yang amat luas. Hampir seluruh dataran timur adalah milik Raja Lee. Pandai sekali ia bernegosiasi dengan banyak negara. Pedagang datang dari berbagai belahan dunia dengan kapal atau kereta kuda. Mulai dari Manzu sampai Taizhou di daerah selatan, Alteroz dan Anntaleon di barat, dan bahkan kerajaan kecil Churran di timur.

Di pojok pelabuhan, seseorang dengan busana janggal berteduh di bawah sebatang pohon palem. Sudah sejak pagi seperti itu, dan orang-orang yang berjalan menuju atau pulang dari pasar ikan terlalu takut untuk sekadar menoleh dua kali padanya. Anak bangsawan keturunan keluarga Choi, menurut logo yang terlukis di kipas yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya. Mengayun ke kanan dan ke kiri semakin lama semakin cepat memproduksi angin.

Gadis itu, lebih tepatnya lagi, Choi Baekhyun, putri bungsu keluarga Choi adalah gadis yang terkenal akan kecerdasannya, ahli bahasa sekaligus musisi terbaik di ibukota. Tapi dia sudah terkenal bahkan sejak masih bayi, sebelum dia punya kemampuan itu. Sebagai seorang gadis sungai. Tapi itu cerita lain, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat karena gadis itu sibuk menoleh ke arah dermaga dengan kain mentupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, kecuali matanya.

Lalu apa yang ia lakukan di tepi pantai seperti itu sendirian? Alasannya adalah, ayahnya yang sangat baik hati selalu berkata padanya untuk bermurah hati pada pelayan. "Biarkan mereka melakukan hal yang perlu mereka kerjakan. Jangan meminta bantuan ketika kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, Baek- _ah._ " begitu Jenderal Choi Siwon berkata ketika Baekhyun sudah cukup paham untuk diberi nasihat. Hmm, kalau begitu alasan ia sendirian tanpa seorang pelayan pun di sini sudah memiliki jawaban. Tapi, hal sepenting apa yang membuatnya berada begitu dekat dengan lautan, terutama karena ia begitu membenci samudera?

Mungkin, Baekhyun akan menyukai lautan. Mungkin, jika air asin itu tidak menyebabkan kulitnya begitu lengket. Mungkin, jika butir-butir pasir yang menempel di pakaiannya mudah untuk dibersihkan. Atau, mungkin saja jika aroma pasar ikan yang campur aduk itu tidak membuatnya ingin muntah. Mungkin saja Baekhyun akan berteman baik dengan lautan jika panas matahari di sana tidak membuat kulitnya yang terawat jadi menghitam dan ujung hidungnya menjadi perih. Sebenarnya, laut dan Baekhyun akan menjadi sahabat yang sangat baik. Jika saja lautan bersifat ramah—menurut Baekhyun lautan selalu jadi hal terkasar di dunia.

Baekhyun sudah menunggu cukup lama di pelabuhan. Amat lama bagi dia yang tidak terbiasa untuk menunggu. Tapi ini begitu penting! Untuk sahabatnya, Zitao, dia rela duduk di bawah naungan pohon palem dengan topi bertudung lebar bertengger di kepalanya, dan baju yang begitu tebal sehingga membuat keringatnya menetes deras. Bahkan ia sampai rela menutup wajahnya demi menjaga kecerahan kulit. Tapi untuk ukuran Baekhyun, itu sangat mengagumkan, bagaimana dia bisa tanpa keluhan sedikitpun saat mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

 _Hanya untuk seorang Huang Zitao._

Siapa itu Zitao? Bukan, dia bukan anak Kaisar Manzu. Bukan pula Putri bungsu bangsawan terkaya di Manzu. Putri Jenderal perang paling kejam di Manzu? Tentu tidak. Zitao hanyalah seorang penari yang lahir dari suami istri pedagang furnitur di Manzu. Dan yang paling penting, Zitao adalah teman yang begitu berharga sehingga Baekhyun rela melakukan hal seperti ini untuk menunggu kehadirannya yang langka. Apalagi Zitao telah berjanji untuk tinggal selamanya di Sagol. Rencana yang disusun Baekhyun untuk bersenang-senang tentu saja harus segera terlaksana. Bayangan mengajari Zitao alat musik bahkan sudah berkali-kali muncul di otak Baekhyun. Atau untuk berbagi buah bintang yang paling ranum dari kebun buah keluarga Choi. Ah memimpikannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun begitu gembira.

 _Tapi Zitao-yah, kapan kapalmu sampai..._

Waktu berlalu begitu lambat bagi Baekhyun. Lalu, tepat saat matahari berada di atas kepala, sebuah kapal besar menepi di dermaga. Terlihat lebih megah daripada kapal yang biasanya dinaiki Zitao. Kapal ini lebih terlihat seperti kapal kerajaan dibanding kapal pedagang. Ahh, betapa kecewanya Baekhyun jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Serombongan orang turun dari kapal itu, membawa seorang Putri sederhana yang berjalan hati-hati turun dari geladak kapal. Baekhyun adalah seorang pengamat yang ulung, dari posisinya, ia bisa melihat betapa bertolak belakangnya penampilan gadis yang turun itu. Tiara Putri yang berkilau lembut di kepalanya jelas merupakan perhiasan terbaik kerajaan tetangga, tetapi gadis itu hanya memakai _zhufin1_ yang amat sederhana. _Zhufin_ putih polos dengan hiasan kupu-kupu yang berwarna putih pula. Jelas berbeda dengan _hanshin2_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun, meskipun dia tidak memakai tiara seorang Putri, tetap saja Baekhyun akan terlihat jauh lebih 'mewah' jika disandingkan dengan gadis itu.

Baekhyun terlalu fokus pada kapal pertama, sampai tidak menyadari ada kapal berikutnya yang membuang jangkar di dermaga. Kapal itu berhenti dan segera membongkar muatannya, barang-barang dagangan yang eksotis dari dataran Manzu. Furnitur dengan kayu terbaik dengan pahatan-pahatan naga, atau burung, atau singa di permukaannya, kotak-kotak perhiasan yang bahkan berkilau dari luarnya, berbarel-barel minuman yang terbuat dari buah plum, gulungan-gulungan kain yang warnanya lebih lembut dibanding kain mana pun di Sagol, sampai ribuan senjata yang terpoles mengilat berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari tengah hari.

Baekhyun menggumamkan kata-kata umpatan halus yang ia pelajari dari pelayan rumahnya secara tidak sengaja. Biar bagaimanapun dia ini putri bangsawan kelas atas di ibukota dan bahkan keluarganya amat dekat dengan kerajaan. Pengumuman tentang pernikahan Baekhyun dengan putra mahkota bisa saja segera diumumkan, kalau saja Raja Lee memiliki pewaris. Sayangnya Raja tua itu tidak punya anak laki-laki dan satu-satunya anak perempuannya telah menikah dengan pangeran dari kerajaan yang amat jauh. Ketiadaan pewaris ini menimbulkan banyak spekulasi dan persaingan tanpa kata dari para bangsawan.

Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas hal-hal serumit urusan takhta. Nanti ada saatnya, bukan sekarang. Saat ini hal yang paling penting adalah kapan Zitao akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya yang lancip itu. Baekhyun kesal, bahkan hanya membayangkan wajah Zitao saja membuatnya terganggu, seakan salah bulu mata panjang Zitao-lah yang membuatnya terlambat datang. Atau, lain kali lebih baik ia potong saja kaki jenjang Zitao yang bahkan sangat tidak membantu saat ini.

Sebaiknya Zitao membawa oleh-oleh yang layak. Bukan sekadar sekantung manik-manik warna-warni yang menurut Baekhyun hanya pantas untuk anak-anak. Setidaknya, jika Zitao membawa mutiara sungguhan sekarang, maka Baekhyun akan merasa amat bahagia. Tapi saat itu, sebuah kereta kuda dengan lambang keluarga Choi tergambar di pintunya mendekat ke arah pantai. Baekhyun bingung, bukankah ia meminta agar ia dijemput sampai lewat tengah hari? Sepertinya pelayan bodoh itu lupa akan pesan Baekhyun. Gadis itu menunggu kereta yang tidak berhenti di hadapannya, melainkan mendekati rombongan orang dari kapal kerajaan Manzu, kapal putri yang dari tadi diamati oleh Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Tanpa melihat Baekhyun yang tersembunyi di bawah bayang pohon palem.

Seseorang keluar dari kereta, itu Joonmyeon, kakak Baekhyun yang membungkuk hormat. Rombongan orang yang sepertinya Putri dari kerajaan Manzu itu balas membungkuk dalam. Sungguh beradab, khas sekali tamu-tamu kerajaan. Tapi siapa orang yang sepertinya penting itu hingga kakaknya datang sendiri dengan kereta milik sendiri pula? Tak ada waktu untuk mencari tahu.

Sebuah suara dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun, dari arah pantai, berseru gembira. Suara itu menggunakan bahasa Sagol dengan aksen Manzu yang begitu kentara, jelas sekali yang memanggil itu masih dalam tahap belajar bahasa Sagol. "Hei, Choi Baekhyun!" Tapi Baekhyun masih mematung. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Huang Zitao, rambut hitamnya di kepang tinggi dan gadis itu memakai _samzhou3_ warna biru dengan gambar bunga-bunga merah muda. Ditangannya ada kotak kayu agak tebal dengan ukiran rumit.

Baekhyun berbalik. "Yak! Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu?" Baekhyun berteriak dengan bahasa Manzu yang lancar, dia ini terpelajar, terkenal karena bisa menggunakan beberapa bahasa dengan lancar. Gadis itu mendelik kesal. Tentu saja sebenarnya Zitao sudah tahu jika Baekhyun telah berdiri selama _itu_ di sini, terlihat dari butir-butir keringat yang masih mengalir di wajah kecil Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, tidak banyak ruang untuk kapal kami." Zitao menunjuk kapal kerajaan yang besar yang menuntut banyak ruang sehingga kapal-kapal yang lebih kecil harus bergantian untuk merapat di dermaga. "Sepertinya para pedagang dari seluruh negeri sedang berkunjung, kalian sebaiknya membangun pelabuhan baru yang lebih besar."

 _Ha! Mau sebesar apa lagi pelabuhan di Sagol?_ Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat (lagi).

Pelabuhan yang sekarang bahkan bisa memuat lebih dari seratus kapal kerajaan. Kalau lebih besar lagi, Sagol akan membutuhkan pantai yang sama luasnya dengan ibu kotanya—ibu kota Sagol adalah ibu kota paling luas di seluru penjuru dunia. Baekhyun lalu mengedikkan bahu, yang seperti itu bukanlah urusannya. Hal-hal seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang dibahas kakaknya bersama putra penasihat Park. Kemudian dilihatnya kotak kayu yang berada di pelukan Zitao. Matanya berkilat seketika.

"Itu hadiahku?!" Dia bertanya penuh semangat, melupakan kekesalannya sejenak dan balik tertarik pada kotak yang dipegang Zitao.

Hadiah! Baekhyun suka sekali hadiah, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil kereta kuda dan kita bisa segera beristirahat di kediamanku."

"Ya, seperti itu lebih baik." Zitao sepenuhnya setuju dengan ide itu, hampir seminggu berada di atas geladak tentu saja membuatnya lelah.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah jalan utama, tepat saat kereta kakaknya melintas dari tepi pantai. " _Oppa_!" Dia berteriak dan kereta berhenti. Joonmyeon memberi isyarat pada kusirnya untuk menepi.

Choi Joonmyeon membuka kerai yang menutupi jendela kereta hanya untuk menemukan adiknya yang berwajah merah kepanasan seperti udang rebus. "Baekhyun- _ah_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kemudian matanya menatap Zitao. "Ahh, Zitao- _ssi_ , selamat datang."

Joonmyeon memandang Baekhyun lagi "Maaf, kupakai keretamu, aku buru-buru." Baekhyun harusnya maklum, pasti kereta miliknya yang sudah siaga sejak pagi tadi adalah kereta kuda pertama yang siap berangkat. Tapi setelah lelah menunggu seperti ini?

" _Oppa,_ bagaimana denganku?"

"Sewa saja salah satu kereta itu." Joonmyeon paham, menyiapkan kereta lain dari kediaman Choi ke pelabuhan pasti memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Dia tahu, Baekhyun akan mengamuk jika diminta menunggu lagi. Pria itu mengangsurkan beberapa keping uang emas ke tangan Baekhyun kemudian menunjuk pada sekumpulan kereta kuda dengan pengemudi yang sedang beristirahat. _Ahh, Joonmyeon selalu seenaknya saja._

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu berbalik melihat penumpang kereta itu. " _Oppa_ , dia siapa?" Dengan tidak sopan Baekhyun menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat dalam kereta. Gadis dengan tiara Putri tadi sedang menatap bangunan disekitar pelabuhan dengan antusias, menggumamkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Manzu dengan cepat pada pelayan disampingnya. Tidak mengindahkan Baekhyun sama sekali, seolah Baekhyun hanyalah latar belakang yang tidak pantas dilirik dari sudut pelabuhan besar ini.

"Kau akan segera tahu, cepatlah pulang dan bersiap untuk pesta penyambutan tamu." Joonmyeon berkata singkat kemudian memberi isyarat pada kusir kereta yang segera melajukan kendaraannya.

Baekhyun cemberut. Kereta umum itu berbeda dengan kereta kerajaan. Seperti kendaraan umum lainnya di kota, kereta kuda itu hanya memiliki atap tanpa dinding di kanan kirinya. Para kusir menolak membuat kereta yang layak karena orang-orang tidak bersedia membayar lebih mahal dari dua koin perak. Baekhyun benci itu, dan sekarang ini musim panas dan pasti akan banyak sekali debu beterbangan. _Ia lebih benci lagi fakta itu._

"Ayo, Zitao- _yah_ , aku harus segera mandi." Baekhyun mendahului Zitao naik ke dalam salah satu kereta yang paling dekat dan segera menggunakan kain penutup kepala untuk menghalangi debu mengotori kulit mukanya. Zitao menyusul dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala atas tingkah sahabatnya yang kelewat menjaga penampilan itu. "Kediaman Choi." Ucapnya pelan dan kereta segera melaju meninggalkan bau lautan di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Sebatang anak panah meluncur mulus membelah udara, menuju sasarannya yang berjarak beberapa meter jauhnya. Kemudian menancap tepat di lubang yang berada di pusat papan sasaran. Menyusul anak panah lainnya yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa melingkar rapi di sekeliling pusat lingkaran, tepat di garis yang berwarna merah. Orang yang melepaskan anak panah itu pastilah sangat ahli, hingga ia bisa mendapatkan skor begitu sempurna. Tangan putih itu kembali meregangkan busurnya setelah memasang sebuah anak panah lagi. Matanya membidik sasaran lainnya dan segera seluruh tubuhnya tersinkronisasi dengan amat baik.

Anak panah itu kembali terlepas, tapi bukan menuju papan sasaran itu. Kali ini anak panah itu melesat tepat di tengah-tengah dua orang lain, laki-laki dan perempuan, yang sedang melakukan duel dengan pedang kayu. Nyaris saja menyerempet hidung si laki-laki kalau saja refleksnya terlambat sedikit saja.

Anak panah itu berhasil ditepis, tapi akibatnya pedang kayu di tangannya terlepas berkat teknik pedang si perempuan.

"Terimakasih, Sehun!" Laki-laki itu berkata sarkastis, sementara si perempuan mendelik tajam dengan mata bulatnya yang sudah asli menyeramkan.

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu, Kai." Si perempuan berujar pelan, melemparkan pedang kayu ke tangan si laki-laki.

Yang memegang busur hanya menyeringai, membuatnya terlihat agak kejam namun kesannya malah menjadi makin tampan. "Sama-sama, Kai." Ucapnya kalem.

"Kenapa kau selalu membantunya, Sehun?" Kai kembali berujar dengan nada merajuk. "Aku sudah hampir menang tadi."

Si perempuan menggeleng tidak setuju. "Ada atau tidaknya bantuan _Prince_ , tidak akan mempengaruhi keadaan. Kau akan tetap kalah dariku, Kai."

"Yah! Dio, aku tidak terima!" Nada suara Kai seperti kesal sekali. "Mana bisa aku selalu kalah dari perempuan!" Gumamnya tak percaya, dia menggerutu tak jelas, membelakangi si perempuan. Tangannya yang agak berotot menunjuk-nunjuk arena dengan pedang kayu.

Yang dipanggil Dio hanya tertawa kecil sambil membawa pedang kayunya. Ia menyusul Sehun yang melangkah menjauhi arena latihan. Mengabaikan Kai yang masih menggerutu pada pepohonan seperti yang biasa terjadi saat mereka bertiga berlatih bersama-sama, yang artinya, hampir terjadi setiap hari karena itu memang rutinitas sore mereka.

Kai akhirnya sadar jika yang lain meninggalkannya begitu saja. Segera saja ia menyusul kedua orang itu dengan setengah berlari. Pedangnya diarahkan ke belakang kepala Sehun, bersiap menyerangnya. Namun, sebelum kayu itu membentur kepala berambut pirang itu, sebilah pedang kayu lain memblokirnya hingga menimbulkan suara keras. Sehun berbalik agak kaget, namun akhirnya ia hanya tertawa geli.

"Jangan curang, Kai!" Dia mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke leher Kai, menyerangnya dengan jitakan pelan di kepala berambut hitam legam itu.

Dio ikut tertawa, seperti biasa, hanya bersama mereka Dio bisa tertawa selepas itu atau bicara sebanyak itu. Hal itu disebabkan karena mereka telah bersama sejak Sehun baru lahir. Sampai sekarang mereka nyaris tumbuh dewasa bersama-sama.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang sedang Kris lakukan sekarang?" Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah Sehun melepaskannya.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu menandakan ia tidak peduli pada apapun yang dilakukan oleh sepupunya. Tapi Dio membuka mulutnya perlahan dan berkata dalam suara pelan. "Kutebak, dia sudah berada di Anntaleon sekarang, dia mendapat pasukan yang sangat bagus."

Sehun mengangguk tanpa perasaan tertarik sama sekali. Topik ini cukup sensitif bagi Sehun, tapi tidak masalah jika ia membicarakannya bersama kedua sahabatnya ini. Mereka sudah terlalu dekat untuk sekadar merasa tidak enak terhadap satu sama lain, walaupun begitu, tetap saja mereka berlaku formal saat ada orang lain.

"Yah, dia beruntung sekali karena _King_ Marcus memberikan pasukan terbaiknya, dan kudengar ada Daniel di sana." Kai mengarahkan kelingkingnya ke arah hidung. Seperti biasa ia selalu bersikap seenaknya. "Benarkah itu, Sehun?"

Sehun menatap tanah saat bicara, "Ya.." Sehun menjawab hati-hati.

"Sebenarnya kupikir Ayah akan memberikanmu padanya, Kai.." Lanjutnya sarkastis. "Kalau saja kau tidak mengikuti aku."

Sedikit getir rasanya bicara tentang perang. Sehun ini putra mahkota, calon penerus ayahnya satu-satunya. Dan karena ayahnya tidak terlalu baik dalam berperang, dia berpendapat medan perang pastilah amat berbahaya sehingga tak pernah mengizinkan Sehun ikut terlibat di dalamnya.

"Ahh, bersamamu memang membosankan, Sehun." Kai mencibir, tapi itu hanya ejekan. Dia tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh menyesali pilihannya untuk selalu mengikuti Sehun. Biar bagaimanapun, keinginan itu telah tumbuh dari dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Kai." Dio memperingatkan dengan nada sedikit tajam, dia ini yang paling waras sekaligus paling serius dari trio itu.

"Tapi, aku senang, karena aku tidak perlu banyak bergerak!" Kai berteriak kencang kemudian ganti mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sehun. Lalu, tawa bahagia kembali terdengar.

Tiba-tiba dua orang mendadak berada di dekat mereka bertiga, seolah meleleh dari bayang-bayang. Tapi bukan seperti itu yang sebenarnya terjadi, dua orang itu hanyalah bergerak sangat cepat sehingga mata tak terlatih tidak akan mungkin menyadari dari mana mereka datang dan kemana tujuan mereka. Ketiga orang itu membeku, dengan tangan Kai masih berada di leher Sehun.

"Bersikaplah selayaknya prajurit, Kai!" Seorang dengan rambut hitam panjang diikat ekor kuda tegas berkata dengan nada dingin. Lirikan matanya sangat tajam, seolah berharap dapat melubangi kulit Kai. Sementara sosok berambut pirang pendek persis potongan lelaki di sebelahnya terlihat agak sedikit ramah walaupun sama-sama menyeramkan.

Segera saja Kai dan Dio berdiri dengan tegak di sisi kanan kiri Sehun, sedikit menunduk karena tahu apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah hal yang mencerminkan bahwa mereka berdua berbeda posisi dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa kalian datang kemari?" Sehun berkata dingin, ia tidak menyukai dua orang bayangan ayahnya itu. Terlalu banyak mengatur hal-hal yang tidak penting, menurutnya.

" _King_ Marcus memanggil mereka berdua, _Prince_ " Orang dengan rambut pirang berpotongan pendek seperti lelaki berkata tegas. Tanpa takut menatap mata Sehun walaupun ada rasa segan disana. "Anda sebaiknya kembali ke kediaman Anda."

"Tak perlu menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu, Amber." Sehun mendengus kesal. " Aku lakukan apa yang kumau." Dia ini memang arogan, sifat yang dia dapatkan dari ayahnya.

"Kami hanya memberikan saran yang paling baik, Yang Mulia." Gadis dengan rambut ekor kuda itu berkata tanpa takut, mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata cokelat Sehun. Dan Sehun akui, pantas mereka bisa jadi orang kepercayaan ayahnya. _Dengan keberanian seperti itu._

"Terimakasih, Luna, tapi aku tidak butuh saran. Terutama darimu!" Ujar Sehun dingin. "Biarkan mereka berjalan bersamaku, aku akan ke tempat _Uncle_ Bryan." Sehun tidak menunggu lama, tanpa kata ia menggandeng lengan kedua temannya ke arah istana.

Mereka bertiga melewati selasar dengan panji-panji bergambar naga emas bergantung di langit-langit. _Lambang_. Alteroz selalu mementingkan lambang. Saat ini, penguasa kerajaan berasal dari klan naga emas, keluarga _King_ Marcus Cho yang telah memerintah tidak kurang dari tiga generasi. Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam, melewati barisan lukisan dalam koridor remang menuju arah perpustakaan. Tempat _King_ Marcus, dan penasihat kerajaan, Bryan Kim pasti berada.

Sampai di sana, Sehun segera merah gagang pintu. Kasim yang bertugas membuka pintu pasti diperintahkan untuk menjauh. Meninggalkan dua orang penjaga yang diam serupa batu di kanan kiri pintu gerbang. Kai dan Dio otomatis mundur selangkah sebelum memasuki ruangan, mereka adalah tangan kanan dan kiri Sehun, layaknya Luna dan Amber bagi ayahnya.

"Ayah memanggil kami?" Sehun bertanya, menatap _King_ Marcus dan _Uncle_ Bryan yang berkutat dengan selembar perkamen panjang.

Raja muda itu mengangkat kepala, dijumpainya mata cokelat gelap yang terasa amat indah baginya. Sehun — ia bersyukur sekali — mewarisi mata istrinya. Walaupun segalanya yang lain tampaknya merupakan tiruan langsung dari dirinya sendiri. Mulai dari tubuh kurus yang sama seperti Marcus kala muda, rambut pirang lurus, dan dagu runcing yang sama. Tapi matanya, teristimewa seperti milik _Queen_ nya. Dan _King_ Marcus senang menatapnya lama-lama melalui bola matanya sendiri yang berwarna abu-abu gelap.

"Aku yakin, Luna dan Amber hanya menyuruh Kai dan Dio kemari?"

"Tapi kenapa? Ayah, kau tahu aku masih marah padamu!" Sehun berkata berang, sekali lagi persis seperti Marcus muda. "Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu."

Bryan meletakkan perkamen, lalu mengelap jari-jarinya yang penuh tinta hitam legam sampai bersih menggunakan linen. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan, Sehun." Ia merangkul lengan Sehun yang masih menatap tajam ke arah ayahnya.

"Ayah!"

"Pergilah, Sehun, kau harus belajar dengan Bryan." Sang raja berkata akhirnya setelah beberapa saat.

Sesaat Sehun nampaknya ingin menolak. Benci sekali ia mengalah, terutama di depan teman-temannya. Tapi Dio memberikan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'patuhlah, kami akan baik-baik saja'. Sehun lalu menyusul _Uncle_ Bryan yang telah berada diluar pintu. Langkahnya kasar, Kai dan Dio tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Canggung sekali berada dalam kondisi seperti ini terus-terusan. Tapi _King_ Marcus tersenyum.

"Nah, saatnya aku dengar janji kalian lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Di kerajaan yang lain, tempat pepohonan menaungi sekitar istana yang berada dibalik bebukitan, udara disana sedikit lebih dingin. Agak terasa suasana tegang dalam bangunan megah itu. Tidak banyak suara-suara bahagia yang biasanya berasal dari balik jendela-jendela besar dengan tirai-tirai warna emas berbordir perak dan tembaga.

Di salah satu paviliun tanpa dinding, beberapa wanita sedang menenun benang-benang emas dan menjadi kain mewah. Gerakan mereka serupa dan terorganisir, hasil dari kebiasaan serta kerjasama selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi disitu juga suasananya sendu, terlihat dari wajah para penenun yang seolah tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berada di sana saat ini. Hanya jari-jari yang bergerak otomatis berhasil membuat kain itu menjadi utuh.

Melihat ruangan lain, seorang wanita dewasa dengan mahkota megah di kepalanya baru saja selesai melakukan doa. Ia meletakkan persembahan berupa beberapa butir mutiara sebesar anggur dalam sebuah mangkuk emas setelah menyalakan dupa. Wanita itu berbalik setelah melakukan penghormatan terakhir dan segera saja menjumpai anak gadisnya. Ia tersenyum, tapi tidak terkejut. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu mirip, hanya saja ada beberapa kerutan di wajah sang wanita dewasa.

"Ibu, mereka menunggu." Yang lebih muda mengangkat suara.

"Iya, Yoona, aku tahu. Aku baru saja selesai berdoa." Sang Ratu berbicara dengan nada manis dan senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Ayo"

"Ibu, apa ada kabar dari ayah?" Yoona bertanya pelan tapi ekspresi ibunya terlihat tidak baik. "Ahh, bagaimana dengan Henry?" Dia melanjutkan.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu, Yoona. Berdoa sajalah pada para dewa." Ratu Yuri adalah orang yang kuat dan amat tegar. Ia hanya mampu menggeleng pelan dengan adanya krisis yang dihadapi negerinya saat ini.

Anntaleon.

Negeri mutiara. Semua orang di belahan dunia menyebutnya begitu. Letaknya di ujung barat dunia. Berada di pegungungan, tetapi tidak jauh dari lautan. Masyarakatnya bertani, atau beternak kerang mutiara, atau lobster bagi orang yang tinggal di pesisir. Tempat segala yang rupawan berada. Tua, muda, dewasa, remaja, anak-anak, dan bahkan bayi di negeri itu berwajah tampan atau cantik. Dengan rambut pirang atau cokelat madu yang mendominasi, dipanjangkan paling tidak sepunggung untuk menghormati tradisi. Seluruh kain di tenun dengan benang kualitas terbaik, kebanyakan diwarnai emas, perak, dan tembaga. Memberi kesan mewah yang nyata. Seluruh rumah—masayarakat menyebutnya vila—di desain indah dan berbaris rapi mengelillingi jalan-jalan luas tempat nenek-nenek menjual kue berbahan dasar tepung beras atau buah-buahan ranum yang melimpah ruah di tepi jalan. Semua orang tersenyum.

Atau, paling tidak, tadinya tersenyum.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Anntaleon sedang berperang dengan kerajaan tetangga. Memperebutkan negeri kecil namun amat kaya ini. Sungguh posisi yang amat rentan. Entah apa salah kerajaan ini, hingga tidak banyak anak laki-laki yang lahir. Sebagai ganti, para dewa memberi beberapa anak perempuan kembar yang tak begitu banyak gunanya untuk perang. Memang, pejuang wanita juga tak bisa diremehkan, tetapi kerajaan tetangga punya ratusan bahkan ribuan pasukan laki-laki berotot kuat. Salah satu kerajaan yang memiliki armada perang terkuat di wilayah barat. Tapi, Ratu Yuri tidak bisa hanya menyalahkan takdir. Ia telah melakukan banyak doa dan memberi banyak persembahan bagi para dewa, sebagai upaya karena ia tidak diijinkan mengikuti suaminya berperang. Wanita tegar itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan keresahan dibalik wajah cantiknya, sebagai contoh untuk anak-anaknya yang masih berada di dalam istana.

Tinggalkan Ratu dan Putri tertuanya itu, menuju salah satu kamar utama dalam istana. Kamar yang amat mewah, dengan ranjang berbalut seprei merah anggun dan banyak dihiasi perabot emas dan perak, seperti kebanyakan kamar di istana itu. Penghuni kamar itu masih terdiam di ujung ranjang. Merajuk. Sudah beberapa hari ini di berlaku seperti itu. Padahal setiap orang di kerajaan tahu dia tidak pernah berlaku seperti itu sebelumnya. Tegas selalu, tapi tidak pernah marah sedikitpun. Dia selalu sempurna, dengan tubuh proporsional dan dagu runcing seolah mahakarya dari pematung terbaik di dunia.

Bahkan kakak-kakaknya tidak sesempurna itu. Yoona, si sulung, terlihat terlalu kurus walaupun punya dagu runcing yang sama. Kemudian putra kedua, Henry, sang putra mahkota, dia nyaris sempurna jika sikapnya tidak sekonyol itu. Begitu juga dengan Sulli, dia memang tinggi dan amat cantik, tapi orang-orang menganggapnya terlalu pucat sehingga ia terlihat begitu rapuh. Diatas Luhan, ada Suzy yang sering dikritik dan menjadi gosip umum para pelayan karena sifatnya yang begitu manja dan tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih 'berisi' dibanding yang lain. Dan Luhan, dia adalah anak kebanggaan. Selain fisik yang bisa dibilang bagus, sikapnya juga tepat bagi seorang keturunan penguasa negeri. Ia jarang marah pada orang yang kedudukannya lebih rendah daripadanya, sedangkan kepada orang terhormat ia selalu sopan dan segan. Ia jarang sekali merajuk.

Kecuali saat ini, ia sedang merajuk sehingga tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak perang dimulai. Ia tadinya ngotot ingin ikut perang, tapi ayahnya bilang ia masih terlalu muda. Luhan benci sekali jika ia dianggap masih terlalu kecil. Dia itu ahli panah terbaik di kerajaan. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya, bahkan ayahnya sekalipun. Tapi tetap saja semua orang melarangnya pergi, hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak menemui siapa pun dan tetap tinggal di dalam kamarnya, ditemani Xiumin-nya yang setia.

Lalu, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Xiumin segera membukanya dan kemudian menutupnya dari balik pintu. Saat ia masuk kembali, raut wajahnya terlihat agak tegang. Apapun yang terjadi di luar kamar Luhan tampaknya telah membuatnya kehilangan separuh kesadarannya selama sesaat.

"Jenazah putri Sulli sedang dibawa ke istana."

Sesaat hening, tampaknya Luhan terlalu terkejut sehingga tidak dapat berkata-kata. Sulli? Bagaimana bisa, setahu Luhan kakaknya itu pergi mencari perlindungan, menyeberang ke Manzu sesuai yang diperintahkan. Bagaimana bisa ia ditemukan telah menjadi mayat dalam waktu amat tiba-tiba seperti itu? Tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Bahkan ayahnya melarang keras semua Putri kerajaan untuk ikut ke medan perang.

"Jangan bercanda, Xiumin-ah, itu tidak lucu!" Luhan nyaris berteriak parau. Suaranya pecah.

"Putri Sulli menyusup ke dalam legiun, tidak ada yang tahu ia disana sampai helm perangnya lepas saat ia terjatuh dari kudanya." Xiumin berucap panjang lebar, tapi nada suaranya seolah ia masih melayang di tempat yang jauh.

Luhan terdiam. Bobot seolah melayang dari tubuhnya dan ia merasa amat kebas. Dari semua saudarinya, sangat tidak mungkin Sulli pergi ke medan perang. Sulli yang amat cantik, kesayangan orangtuanya setelah Luhan. Tapi semua anak Raja punya bakat untuk jadi pemberontak. Dan Sulli memang telah menghilang setelah armada perang meninggalkan kerajaan. Semua orang di istana berpikir jika Sulli mungkin saja memutuskan mengikuti saran ayahnya untuk pergi ke Manzu. Siapa yang menyangka dia akan kembali sebagai mayat setlah menyusup ke medan perang?

Setelah dipikir lagi, Luhan kesal. Dia kesal karena tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa dan malah bersembunyi di balik punggung orang lain. Dia bangkit, semua orang pasti berada di depan takhta. Xiumin bergegas mengikutinya. Luhan membuka pintu gerbang. Kursi kebesaran tampak, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun duduk di sana. Luhan membuka pintu di balik kursi itu, di meja lingkaran penuh berbahan batu granit, semua orang duduk di kursi-kursi yang mengelilinginya.

Hening.

Sesekali terdengar Suzy terisak. Dia adalah yang peling cengeng dari saudaranya yang lain. Tapi yang lain hanya diam. Air mata meleleh dari mata Yoona, tapi dia hanya diam, dan itu lebih menyeramkan. Tatapannya kosong ke arah jendela kaca seluas dinding di sebelah utara. Taman itu, tempat keluarga kerajaan makan malam di bawah terang purnama saat musim panas.

Rasanya sebulan lalu sudah seperti seratus tahun saja bagi Luhan. Padahal saat itu ayahnya masih di sana, meminum anggur dari cangkir perak. Kemudian ia terlalu mabuk sehingga tidak dapat membedakan Henry dengan Suzy—padahal rambut Henry pirang sedangkan Suzy berwarana cokelat madu—hanya karena rambut mereka panjangnya sama-sama hampir selutut. Luhan juga merindukan saat-saat Yoona memaksa minum anggur hanya karena kalah bermain batu kertas gunting, padahal ia tak pernah kuat minum lebih dari satu cangkir saja. Membuatnya perlu digotong untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya di paling jauh dari taman ini. Luhan tersenyum miris. Rasanya teralalu kebas untuk menangis, entah mengapa tidak ada air mata yang muncul.

Seseorang masuk dari pintu yang baru saja di lalui Luhan. Jonghyun, sang penasihat kerajaan masuk dengan kepala tertunduk. Ratu Yuri menatapnya, seolah dia adalah harapan satu-satunya.

"Kenapa, Jonghyun?" Suaranya kosong, meskipun sebagai seorang Ratu, ia adalah tipe yang akan menghunus pedangnya pada lawan sebelum menyerah. Kini ia hanya merasakan kehampaan, seolah kekalahan menggantung di udara dan menyelubungi mereka seperti kepompong.

"Kenapa Jonghyun!" Padahal ia sudah berdoa, siang dan malam, pagi dan sore. Ia selalu berdoa. Tapi para dewa tetap meninggalkannya, menjauh karena kalah dari dewa-dewa Alteroz.

"Jonghyun, kau harus mencari kapal!" Mata Sang Ratu berkilat karena air mata mulai menetes. "Bawa Luhan menuju Manzu atau Churran sekalian." Ia menatap penasihat kerajaan itu penuh harap. Ia tak ingin membunuh mimpi-mimpi akan hidup kerajaan ini.

"Sudah terlambat, Yang Mulia." Penasihat kerajaan itu tidak tersenyum. "Pasukan Alteroz telah memblokir seluruh jalan keluar. Mereka akan sampai tiga hari lagi." Demi mendengar itu, bahu Sang Ratu melorot.

Dan tanpa sadar, Luhan terduduk hampa ke kursi berlapis emas dan beludru di bawahnya.

.

.

.

 **.To Be Continued.**

 **Note:**

1Zhufin: serupa dengan Hanfu dari China (karena aku membayangkan Manzu seperti China)

2Hanshin: serupa hanbok (Sagol adalah Korea dan aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku sampai memberinya nama seperti Sagol :v)

3Samzhou: serupa Cheongsam dari China

#EXO_OT12#

 **Review** please


	2. Chapter 2

THE CROWN

An EXO OT12 fanfiction

Warning!

AU! GS for some members!

Some **death** chara!

Tokoh lain dalam ff ini merupakan tokoh pendukung yang berasal dari beberapa grup lain. Maaf kalau membuat beberapa member EXO terkesan jahat.

Don't like? Don't Read!

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya, Sehun tak pernah peduli pada omongan orang lain. Terutama omongan sekelas gosip, rumor, atau sekadar asumsi tanpa dasar yang asal usulnya tidak jelas. Jadi, apapun yang dikatakan para pelayan dari balik punggungnya tak pernah sekalipun bisa mengusiknya. Tidak pula membuatnya berhenti bermain-main bersama Kai dan Dio dan memperlakukan mereka sebagai layaknya teman. Serta, tidak juga berhenti mengunjungi Krystal maupun Irene ataupun Joy yang digosipkan sebagai objek dari sifat playboy yang dimiliki Sehun.

Tapi, pada dasarnya, Sehun itu hanyalah anak muda yang gemar bersenang-senang. Dia tak pernah menganggap hubungannya dengan Krystal ataupun Irene maupun Joy dan gadis-gadis lain sebagai hubungan yang serius. Sebagai seorang pewaris, tentu saja Sehun telah mengetahui dengan pasti jika ia nantinya akan dipaksa hidup selama sisa usianya bersama perempuan mana pun yang menjadi pilihan ayahnya.

Sehun hanya ingin menikmati waktunya, sebelum ia terpaksa berurusan dengan politik kerajaan dan segala konflik yang berkutat di dalamnya. Sehun hanya senang menjadi pusat perhatian, untuk saat ini, hal yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari pejabat istana yang lebih suka mendengarkan petuah penasihat kerajaan, Bryan Kim. Dia juga tidak sebegitu disegani dalam militer karena pasukannya lebih suka memperhatikan sepupunya, Kris Wu yang suka sekali berpacu seperti orang gila di arena pacuan kuda.

Bukannya Sehun tidak bisa melakukan itu semua, ia hanya malas. Tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik bahkan semenjak ia lahir di dunia. Dia tidak tertarik untuk membuat kebijakan meskipun Paman Bryan bilang ia lebih dari sekadar mampu. Sehun juga tidak tertarik balapan di arena walaupun ia memiliki kuda tercepat di kerajaan. Dan parahnya, Sehun bahkan seperti tidak punya minat dalam apapun. Padahal ayahnya yang tidak pernah memimpin angkatan bersenjata saja masih dicintai oleh rakyatnya. Tapi, Sehun, rakyat mencintainya walaupun tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan hal itu. Dan karena Sehun selalu bersikap tak peduli, rakyat jadi mengalihkan cintanya pada orang lain yang menurut mereka lebih menghargai apa yang telah rakyat berikan. Kris Wu.

Tapi Sehun tak peduli. Sebenarnya, Sehun bahkan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Krystal atau Irene atau Joy atau selusin gadis lainnya di sekelilingnya. Makanya ia tak pernah repot-repot menyuruh mereka pergi atau bagaimana. Singkatnya, selama Sehun merasa kehadiran mereka tidak mengganggu kesenangan, hal itu bukanlah masalah besar. Persetan dengan gosip murahan yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun sudah meniduri hampir seluruh gadis di ibukota.

Pada kenyataannya, Sehun hanya duduk di paviliunnya, menulis puisi untuk mengenang ibunya atau hanya sekadar membaca beberapa buku dengan bahasa yang berbeda setiap hari. Dan Sehun selalu membiarkan gadis-gadis itu mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak ingin ia pahami, seperti kain warna warni dari pedagang Taizhou, atau penari-penari handal yang baru didatangkan ayahnya dari Manzu, atau apapun itu yang tidak ada untungnya sama sekali untuk Sehun.

"Kau mendengarkan tidak sih?" Krystal menatapnya agak marah karena mata Sehun tak beralih sekalipun dari deretan huruf Manzuri yang meliuk-liuk menghiasi gulungan perkamen.

"Hmm?" Hanya gumaman, tentu saja Sehun tak mendengarkan ocehan Krystal dari tadi. Kali ini Sehun sedang membaca sebuah cerita pendek tentang pahlawan besar Kim Seonsae dari Manzu. Huruf-huruf iitu sudah nyaris membuatnya gila, sulit sekali mengartikan satu baris saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membagi otaknya untuk membaca sekaligus mendengarkan dongeng mustahil Krystal, yang kali ini mengenai mitos duyung dari Kepulauan Tanpa Nama.

"Oh, sudahlah." Krystal memutar bola matanya, lalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kudengar Kris akan membawa calon istrimu?"

"Kau dengar dari siapa?" Masih menatap baris yang sama di perkamennya. Konsentrasi Sehun mulai terpecah.

"Oh, semua orang mengatakannya, Sehun. Mereka bilang, ayahmu yang meminta." Krystal tertawa kecil, senang mendapat sedikit perhatian dari Sehun.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak peduli." Sehun sudah hampir paham makna baris pertama, sedikit lagi. Di situ diceritakan jika pahlawan itu sedang merampok kereta pedagang lalim untuk dibagikan ke salah satu desa gersang di dekat Churran.

"Kau sudah pernah ke Sagol?" Tiba-tiba Sehun menanyakan hal yang lain.

Krystal memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun selalu begitu, suka sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan jika topik sebelumnya memberatkannya. Sebetulnya Krystal malas dengan tipe orang seperti itu, tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada orang lain yang mau melakukan obrolan dengannya, kecuali Sehun. Dan Kai, mungkin. Tapi krystal lebih tidak suka bicara dengan Kai karena mereka selalu berakhir dengan debat tidak penting. Sedangkan Dio? Jangan tanya, gadis itu pernah mengacungkan pedang ke leher Krystal ketika ia sedang merajuk pada Sehun dulu. Bahkan tanpa berkata-kata, tapi Krystal tak peduli bahkan ketika Dio hanya memelototkan matanya tajam. Baginya yang terpenting adalah diakui keberadaannya dibanding berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak ada di sana.

"Tidak tertarik pergi ke tanah yang katanya banyak lumpur itu." Jawab Krystal sambil memainkan manik-manik di gelangnya. "Dan, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Ibuku berasal dari Sagol. Dan di sana bukan lumpur, tapi pasir." Sehun telah menyerah dengan paragrafnya, persetan dengan pahlawan Kim-Kim itu. "Pelabuhan raksasa di antara pasir putih. Dan lautnya, lebih bersih daripada di sini."

"Ooh semua laut sama saja, Sehun." Krystal menatap wajah Sehun kini, senang lelaki itu telah memberikan atensinya. "Air, dengan ombak. Sama membosankannya dimana-mana."

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau tidak menyukai gadis itu nanti, Sehun?"

Tapi Sehun bersikap seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan barusan, dan malah mengajukan pernyataan lain yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan. "Tidak sama. Di sana ada laut tapi ada gunung juga. Pasti begitu luas."

"Ya, ya baiklah. Jadi bagaimana?" Krystal memutar bola mata, dia tetap terlihat cantik sekalipun melakukan hal yang memuakkan seperti itu. "Apa kau akan mengembalikan Putri itu ke Anntaleon?" Bukan Krystal namanya jika berhenti berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu.

Sehun terdiam, menganggap bahwa Krystal amat gigih. Dan itu menyebalkan. Sehun tidak suka berdebat, lebih baik banyak diam daripada harus berdebat hal yang bahkan belum terjadi. Lagi pula itu tidak penting, tidak membuat Sehun di hukum penggal kepala jika tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi Krystal masih menatapnya ingin tahu. Gadis itu, Sehun begitu penasaran dengan isi kepalanya. Dia amat ambisius, berbeda dengan gadis lain. Irene mungkin sama cantiknya, tapi dia hanya peduli dengan pulasan. Sedangkan Joy, dia cerdas, tapi tidak setajam Krystal. Sehun ingin tahu, apakah mungkin Krystal menginginkan takhta, atau cukup hanya dirinya saja.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak peduli." Sehun berkata akhirnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" Gadis itu berdiri. "Ayahmu tidak akan mungkin membiarkan aku menikah denganmu kan?" Krystal memuntir ujung rambut hitamnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tersenyum getir.

"Tapi aku suka gosip kau sudah tidur denganku, aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi calon istrimu nanti kalau dia mendengarnya." Dia berkata lagi ketika Sehun hanya diam saja.

Sehun menatap Krystal kali ini, gadis itu tersenyum, agak menyeringai sebenarnya karena wajahnya selalu terkesan antagonis. Fakta lagi, sebenarnya Sehun dan gadis ini adalah sahabat. Saat bersekolah di sekolah bangsawan dulu, tidak ada yang mau mendekati Krystal dengan alasan dia terlalu menyeramkan. Jadi, karena kasihan, Sehun akhirnya berteman dengannya saja.

Krystal ini cantik, cantik sekali malah. Tapi Sehun tak pernah menyukainya lebih dari teman. Adik mungkin, tapi ia tak pernah membayangkan akan menikah dengan Krystal suatu hari nanti. Hal-hal seperti itu konyol menurut Sehun, hanya karena belum ada yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Belum ada satu gadis pun yang membuatnya tertarik dan berusaha. Selama ini gadis-gadis itu yang berusaha, Sehun tinggal menolak mereka saja. Mudah kan?

"Carilah laki-laki lain, aku tak paham kenapa kau suka sekali membuat gosip dewasa denganku." Sehun menyeringai, dia tahu sebenarnya Krystal berharap bisa menjadi lebih dari sekadar adik baginya. Dia ini cerdas.

"Ah, sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti!" Krystal sendiri memahami jika ia dan Sehun tidak akan pernah menyatu dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Hanya saja ia merasa terlalu pahit jika harus menyerah sebelum berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Krystal berjalan ke arah jendela menara itu, menatap ke bawah, ke arah pepohonan besar dibiarkan tumbuh menua di sisi kiri kastil. Krystal ini tinggi, Sehun mengakui kalau badannya bagus, berisi dan seksi. Seperti ini adalah tipe gadis ideal yang biasa Kai ungkapan, tapi sepertinya Kai juga bercanda tentang menyukai Krystal karena nyatanya Kai juga sama seperti Sehun, belum pernah sekalipun jatuh cinta.

"Aku pulang dulu, Hun, sebaiknya kau pergi latihan. Teman-temanmu pasti sudah menunggu." Gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu, punggungnya terlihat dari gaunnya yang bermodel terbuka ketika ia membelakangi Sehun. Laki-laki mana pun di kerajaan ini dijamin tidak akan menolak ketika ditawari untuk menikah dengan Krystal.

Sehun diam saja, kembali menunduk menatap perkamen di tangannya. Ah dia tidak peduli lagi dengan hal ini. Menurutnya, ia sudah mulai melakukan hal-hal dibawah paksaan ayahnya karena sekarang ia merasa tidak sebebas dulu. Ada Paman Bryan yang mengawasi setiap saat, dia jadi tidak bisa lari dari latihan menjadi raja—menurutnya. Dan setelah lusinan perkamen mengenai politik, Sehun tetap harus menjalani rutinitasnya, berlatih dengan Kai dan Dio.

Sebenarnya kalau mau sombong, kemampuan berpedang Sehun pasti di atas Kris. Hanya saja Sehun terlalu malas untuk mengakuinya. Selain itu, kemampuan panahnya juga di atas rata-rata. Angkatan perang kerajaan pasti akan sangat menyukainya, tapi karena ia satu-satunya putra ayahnya, ia tidak pernah diijinkan mengikuti perang manapun. Yang mengetahui kemampuannya hanya segelintir orang seperti Kai dan Dio, ayahnya dan kedua bayangannya, paman Bryan, serta Krystal yang waktu itu tidak sengaja menontonnya latihan. Sisanya? Percaya Sehun sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan dan bodoh dibalik takhta.

Sekali lagi Sehun tidak peduli, dia hanya akan menikah dengan orang pilihan ayahnya (dengan catatan dalam hati, jika Sehun menginginkan gadis itu juga). Setelah itu ia akan memimpin kerajaan ini dalam damai sampai ia tua dan meninggal karena dimakan usia. Selesai. Tidak perlu banyak drama dalam kehidupannya karena tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar ia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Tidak satu pun ia berminat menaklukan kerajaan lain, atau menikah dengan gadis tercantik dari keempat penjuru dunia. Tidak. Sehun tidak seperti itu.

Dia bahkan merasa bosan dengan kehidupan pangerannya, dan lebih sering berkuda dengan kain hitam mengerudunginya. Berpetualang sampai ke desa-desa di seberang ibukota Alteroz. Tempat terjauh yang masyarakatnya bahkan hanya tahu bahwa kerajaan makmur ini dipimpin oleh raja bernama Marcus. Tanpa pernah berani berharap untuk melihatnya sekali saja selama hidup.

Mendadak Sehun penasaran, siapa gadis yang digosipkan akan jadi calon istrinya. Anntaleon terkenal memiliki rakyat dengan paras paling memikat. Semua orang dari belahan dunia ingin memiliki suami atau istri dari negeri itu. Setiap kerajaan pasti mengirim beberapa pangeran atau putri ke Anntaleon. Berharap salah satu dari lima orang keturunan raja —yang terkenal akan wajahnya—bersedia untuk diajak menikah demi memperbaiki keturunan. Tapi yang mana yang akan jadi calon istri Sehun?

Sehun tahu anak pertama raja Anntaleon tujuh atau delapan tahun lebih tua daripada dirinya, tidak mungkin King Marcus yang agung mengizinkan Sehun menikah dengan gadis yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Lalu, anak keduanya adalah putra mahkota, seorang laki-laki. Pasti ia yang pertama kali terbunuh oleh tebasan pedang milik Kris. Sehun berpikir, seharusnya ia saja yang membunuh pangeran itu, ah tapi itu melelahkan. Ia tidak jadi menyesal karena tidak ikut berperang. Ketiga, seorang putri, Sehun sudah mendengar kabar jika putri itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyusup ke medan perang. Gadis itu juga terbunuh, padahal banyak orang bilang dia yang paling cantik. Kris pasti menyesal tidak menjadikannya istri sejak awal. Yang keempat, dua tahun lebih tua daripada Sehun, mungkin dia yang akan jadi istri Kris. Setidaknya gadis itu lebih muda dari Kris. Dan Sehun? Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan yang bungsu. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar apapun tentangnya sehingga ia tidak tahu si bungsu itu nyata atau hanya sekadar legenda. Satu hal yang Sehun yakini, tidak mungkin gadis itu lebih buruk dari keempat kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan termangu menatap semak-semak yang tadinya berbentuk angsa. Sudah tiga hari tidak ada yang merawat taman itu, membuat ranting tumbuh serupa antena yang mencuat dari pipi kiri si angsa yang malang. Orang-orang Alteroz tidak suka berkebun. Dan berbeda dengan Anntaleon yang merawat, sebaliknya orang-orang Alteroz memiliki hobi menghancurkan. Luhan bisa melihat pasukan yang tadinya menunggang kuda, mabuk akibat meminum sebarel anggur yang disimpan keluarga Luhan selama hampir lima puluh tahun di bawah tanah. Mereka tertawa-tawa dan menyanyi berisik, terduduk sepanjang lorong yang terbuat dari tumbuhan gantung yang menaungi koridor terbuka di sekeliling istana. Sesekali mereka menggoda pelayan yang lewat dengan takut-takut. Luhan tidak akan heran jika pelayan di sini jauh lebih cantik dari istri-istri yang mereka tinggalkan di rumah-rumah bata Alteroz.

Luhan menutup mata, membayangkan kehancuran macam apa yang akan ia jumpai jika ia keluar dari tembok istana. Bangunan-bangunan teater dengan lukisan di seluruh dindingnya, apakah sekarang telah menghitam sepenuhnya? Permata-permata yang menempel di pintu seluruh kuil mungkin sudah terlepas dari tempatnya, digantikan oleh lingkaran kosong dengan warna cat yang pasti berbeda. Saat Luhan membuka mata, Xiumin ada di sana. Terlihat sedikit pucat. Lalu Luhan melihatnya, bekas jari-jari membuat pergelangan tangan Xiumin memerah. Seseorang pasti telah memaksa Xiumin, dia kecil, dan amat manis. Rambutnya hitam legam, dia memang berasal dari Taizhou, fisiknya berbeda dengan semua penduduk Anntaleon. Marah. Luhan bangkit. Ia merasa lebih dari sanggup untuk memanah kepala siapa pun itu laki-laki yang melakukan hal itu terhadap Xiumin. Ingin melumatnya sampai jadi serpihan.

"Lu, sudahlah, Penasihat Jonghyun sudah memotong tangannya." Xiumin berkata, bibirnya bergetar mengingat apa yang ia saksikan tadi terputar bagai film dalam memorinya. "Aku takut, jika pria itu mengadu pada Jenderal, Penasihat Jonghyun pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja."

Segera saja, Luhan memeluk Xiumin erat. Pelayan itu tidak menangis, hanya saja seluruh bahunya bergetar. Tapi Luhan mengerti, sesuatu pasti sangat salah. Xiumin tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sialan! Belum juga Jenderal itu sampai di sini, separuh kerajaan sudah hancur." Luhan mengumpat, untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya. Biasakan saja, mungkin akan banyak kejadian yang bisa membutanya mengumpat lebih banyak lagi di masa yang akan datang. "Aku tidak tahu kiamat macam apa yang akan datang jika Jenderal itu sampai."

Dua hari sejak pemakaman Sulli, pasukan pertama datang dengan menaiki kuda. Jumlahnya mungkin tidak kurang dari lima ratus orang. Mereka datang terlebih dahulu, untuk prosesi katanya, mengamankan Anntaleon sebelum Jenderal itu sampai. Seberapa penting Jenderal itu, Luhan tidak tahu. Ia hanya mendengar bahwa Jenderal itu masih muda. Tiga tahun lebih tua dari Luhan yang sekarang berusia delapan belas. Tapi tetap saja terlalu muda untuk menggalang armada perang dengan pasukan sebanyak 20.000 orang—Luhan mendengarnya dari gosip pelayan—dan menghancurkan sebuah kerajaan yang memiliki pertahanan paling baik di wilayah barat. Luhan membencinya! Sampai kapan pun dia akan membencinya.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, _Daebak_! Bagaimana bisa calon kakak iparku tak peduli penampilan begitu?" Baekhyun menggerutu. Lagi.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia memaki hari ini, jika dihitung, mungkin akan membuat ayahnya menampar mukanya saking seringnya mulut kecil Baekhyun mengumpat. Zitao hanya duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tangan menopang dagu. Dirinya sebenarnya bosan mendengerkan ocehan tak jelas Baekhyun, lagi pula, bisa apa dia jika Baekhyun berbicara secepat kilat? Dia hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk karena hanya paham beberapa kata saja. Seberapa sering pun ia datang ke negeri Sagol, masih saja kemampuan bahasanya belum begitu berkembang.

Zitao sekarang telah mengenakan hanshin, tentu saja Baekhyun yang memaksanya. Hari ini, ia dan Baekhyun akan pergi ke istana untuk menghadiri penyambutan putri Manzu itu. Tapi Baekhyun sedang marah besar. Demi gosip murahan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar dari pelayan yang tengah menyapu guguran daun merah di depan kamar Baekhyun, sekarang gadis itu membuat hanshin yang ia pakai kusut. Selalu paham kalau Baekhyun sangat terobsesi dengan kesempurnaan, Zitao tidak akan heran jika sahabatnya itu akan mengganti lagi pakaiannya nanti.

Banyak hal yang tidak disukai oleh Baekhyun. Selain laut, dia benci pada orang yang tidak bisa berpakaian dengan baik. Terutama jika mereka punya cukup uang untuk membeli pakaian mahal. Choi Baekhyun nyatanya telah membuat lebih dari separuh gadis bangsawan Sagol senewen hanya karena menurut dirinya ikat pinggang yang mereka pakai warnanya tidak cocok dengan hanshin yang dikenakan. Harusnya, hal itu bukan urusan Baekhyun. Harusnya Baekhyun tidak peduli jika ada gadis bangsawan yang memakai ikat pinggang merah terang ketika ia sedang menggunakan kain berwarna shocking pink. Hanya saja Baekhyun tidak tahan.

 _Tidak tahan untuk tidak mengumpat maksudnya._

Dan sekarang, bayangkan! Bayangkan jika Baekhyun harus menguliahi putri Manzu sederhana itu dengan segala keharusan adat berpakaian. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun tertekan. Membayangkannya saja pasti akan membuat Baekhyun gila. Beruntung Zitao disini sangat mengerti dirinya. Baekhyun sukses mengubahnya jadi pribumi Sagol. Hilang sudah kesan penari Manzu yang biasanya ditampakkan oleh Zitao. Malam ini, dia akan jadi lebih cantik dari gadis bangsawan Sagol manapun, kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja.

"Eeh, Baekhyun- _ah_ , bajumu kusut sekarang." Akhirnya Zitao menyuarakan isi hati yang sejak tadi takut ia ungkapkan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pakaiannya. Hanshin merah muda kesayangannya sekarang kusut sekali. Dan tidak ada waktu untuk menyuruh pelayan menyeterikanya sampai halus. Ia bangkit, memberi isyarat agar Zitao mengikutinya. " _Kkaja_!" Seperti kucing, Zitao mengekor Baekhyun ke pintu geser di seberang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun menyortir pakaian dalam lemarinya satu persatu.

 _Ungu?_

Ah tidak, terlalu gelap.

 _Biru?_

Tentu tidak, terlalu membosankan.

 _Emas?_

Bisa-bisa raja Lee marah besar jika ia memakai emas pada acara seperti ini.

 _Merah?_

Akan membuatnya terihat seperti penari saja!

 _Putih?_

Benci sekali dengan warna itu, mengingatkan akan putri Manzu itu.

 _Ah, krem!_

Tepat!

Baekhyun memilih setelan hanshin berwarna krem dengan gambar bunga-bunga berwarana tembaga berklat-kilat. Ia akan memilih ikat pinggang berwarna gading, yang pasti akan cocok dengan kerah mutiara pemberian Zitao kemarin. Warna itu juga cocok dengan setelan Zitao yang berwarna cokelat terang. Hampir tamapak seperti gradasi jika mereka berdiri berdekatan. Ahh, Baekhyun suka pesta. Suka sekali!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak pikir aku mau memakai gaun seperti itu?" Luhan mendelik pada gaun biru kelewat mewah dihiasi beberapa batuan permata sebagai pengganti kerah. "Yang benar saja." Ia memutar matanya keras kepala. Suzy pasti sudah gila. Kematian saudara-saudaranya dan kabar ayah serta kakak lelakinya yang belum jelas, pasti menggeser kewarasannya.

"Ooh, ayolah Lu, kau tega sekali padaku." Suzy memohon dengan mata agak berkaca-kaca atas penolakan kasar Luhan. "Pakailah sebentar saja, ya?" Luhan melihat air matanya yang hampir menetes dari sudut-sudut mata kakaknya. "Sampai makan malam." Pintanya.

Luhan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan sedikit memberontak, tapi akhirnya dia mengalah juga. Dia tak pernah tega jika salah satu kakaknya mengeluarkan air mata. Rasanya seolah seseorang telah menyakitinya dengan kejam. Akhirnya dengan pandangan amat galak seolah gaun tadi benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati ia melangkah menuju balik lemari. Jangan bayangkan lemari kecil di ujung ruangan. Lemari Luhan jauh lebih besar dari itu! Bahkan lebih besar dari lemari milik saudara-saudaranya yang berukuran separuh kamar. Tapi, milik Luhan sendiri berukuran hampir sama dengan kamarnya, mungkin yang dapat menyainginya hanyalah Raja dan Ratu. Kurang adil memang, tapi Luhan adalah anak bungsu kesayangan semua orang. Apapun untuknya, mudah sekali, seperti sendok emas berisi intan permata disodorkan tepat dibawah hidungnya—yang memang seperti itu. Selalu seperti itu, mungkin akan selamanya seperti itu jika saja mereka menang dalam perang ini.

Pada akhirnya, gaun tersebut terpasang sempurna di tubuhnya. Luhan keluar dari dalam tempat pakaian dan segera menyesali keputusannya. Kakaknya ada disana bersama pelayan pribadi Luhan yang membawa sebuah wig sewarna madu, mirip dengan rambut Luhan sendiri. Luhan tak pernah suka memanjangkan rambutnya, itulah mengapa saat ini panjang rambutnya hanya sedikit dibawah bahu. Menurut Luhan, rambut panjang hanya akan membuatnya merasa gerah. Dia tidak pernah suka itu, meskipun semua orang di negeri ini tampaknya memanjangkan rambutnya, bahkan ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya juga. Namun tidak dengan Luhan, ia harus selalu bisa melakukan apapun yang ia sukai termasuk untuk urusan rambut.

"Duduk!" Suzy berkata penuh semangat. Gadis ini selalu terlihat antusias, bahkan terkadang sifat riangnya ini terasa agak menyeramkan bagi orang lain.

"Ayolah kakak, tolong jangan membuatku memakai wig itu" protes Luhan dibungkam dengan paksaan dari Suzy. Gadis itu mendorong Luhan untuk duduk didepan meja rias. "Kau akan membuatku sakit hati."

Suzy terdiam selama sesaat, mungkin menyadari jika permintaannya kali ini keterlaluan. "Baiklah, tidak ada wig. Aku mau mencari mahkota yang tepat dulu." Suzy segera melesat keluar kamar Luhan. Mencari aksesoris rambut di kamar kakaknya yang lain, Sulli, yang punya lebih banyak aksesoris dibanding putri-putri lain di istana.

Xiumin segera menyisir rambut tuannya. Matanya menerawang, merenungkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi tapi sudah jelas berada di depan mata. Mungkin malam ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia menyisir rambut Luhan. Mungkin malam ini dia akan terpisah dari Luhan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Jenderal yang diagung-agungkan seluruh pasukan Alteroz itu tiba di istana.

"Jangan meledekku!" Luhan berkata tiba-tiba, membuat Xiumin tersentak. Tapi pelayan itu tersenyum lalu menatap pantulan wajah kemerahan Luhan di cermin.

"Aku tidak akan meledek, kau ini sungguhan cantik sekali." Xiumin berkata jujur. Siapa pun, pasti setuju jika dimintai pendapat. Luhan memang paling rupawan di seluruh Anntaleon. Siapa saja ingin sekali menikah dengan Luhan. Bahkan mungkin akan rela menyukai sesama jenis jika itu demi Luhan.

Semenarik itu? Ya, Luhan memang sangat menawan. Dan Xiumin, suka melayaninya. Gagal memahami kesenangan itu muncul dari pikiran atau dari hati.

Tapi saat itu Suzy masuk dengan bando mutiara di tangannya. Segera saja Xiumin bersikap layaknya pelayan biasa. "Ini pakai ini juga," Suzy mengulurkan bando pada Xiumin. "Sudah kuduga kau cocok sekali dengan gaun itu, Lu." Gadis cantik itu menatap pantulan wajah cemberut Luhan dari cermin.

Adiknya ini punya bibir tipis yang amat merah. Ditambah dagu runcing dan kulit putih yang terlihat amat halus. Pantas jika gadis di seluruh negeri iri padanya. Karena Luhan terlihat amat sempurna, seperti pahatan proporsional dari pematung paling ahli sedunia. Suzy akan heran jika ada yang menolak Luhan.

"Nah, kau akan bermain harpa malam ini." Suzy berkata lembut, memandang cermin di depannya. Tangannya memegang bahu Luhan. "Semua orang pasti butuh hiburan." Padangan matanya sulit diartikan, tapi Luhan tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, mungkin saja, saat ini bisa jadi terakhir kali ia bisa bicara dengan kakaknya.

Luhan bangkit, menerima harpa bersepuh perak yang diacungkan oleh Xiumin dengan khidmat. Luhan, adalah pemain harpa terbaik di kerajaan. Kemampuannya hampir menyaingi sang Ratu sendiri. Dan ia bangga dengan bakat itu, kemampuan itu membuat seluruh tamu yang datang berdecak kagum ketika ia memainkan lagu yang paling sulit. Luhan membawa harpa yang merupakan hadiah dari ayahnya saat ia berulang tahun yang ketujuh belas. Kedewasaan selalu pantas menerima sebuah hadiah, kata ayahnya waktu itu. Berbeda dengan tradisi, semua keturunan raja seharusnya hanya diberi hadiah saat berusia tepat dua puluh tahun. Sebilah pedang, dengan gagang sesuai permintaan si penerima. Luhan ingat saat ayahnya memukul kepala Henry karena bercanda dengan meminta ukiran dada wanita di gagang pedangnya. Henry berhenti bercanda selama setahun sejak saat itu. Luhan tersenyum mengingatnya.

Ahh, Henry. Apa kabarnya sekarang. Luhan belum mendengar kabar tentang ayahnya dan kakak laki-lakinya sejak Penasihat Jonghyun mengumumkan kekalahan mereka waktu itu. Dan memikirkannya saja hampir membuat pedih. Luhan mengutuk semua warga Alteroz, mengutuk kenapa bisa mereka harus kalah dalam perang. Dan terutama mengutuk Jenderal muda itu. Siapa pun dia, tak lebih dari seonggok daging tanpa hati.

Xiumin membukakan pintu aula. Luhan menekuk kakinya, memberikan penghormatan pada semua orang di dalamnya. Ibunya tersenyum. Pasti ia menyukai gaya berpakaian Luhan. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa merindukan senyum itu, padahal ia tengah melihatnya saat ini. Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju altar tempat ibunya duduk di atas takhta. Lalu ia duduk bersila di sebelah kiri ibunya. Siap memetik harpa itu. Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak. Awalnya pelan, lalu tempo di percepat dengan penuh penghayatan.

Semua orang terdiam, lupa bernafas saking pilunya Luhan memetik senar harpa itu. Luhan, telah meneteskan sedikit kepedihan di sana. Memutuskan semua orang harus ikut merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Suzy tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya, selalu seperti itu, selalu dia yang pertama menangis. Sejak dulu, tidak pernah berubah. Sejak dulu, bahkan untuk hal yang seremeh permen kapas, Suzy selalu yang pertama menangis ketika kalah berebut.

Luhan merasa getir.

Tempo dipercepat.

Yoona sudah mulai meneteskan air mata, sementara Ratu Yuri mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tempo diperlambat.

Bayangan ayahnya, Raja Donghae, memberikan sebutir anggur paling ranum kepada Luhan. Selalu seperti itu, yang terbaik selalu untuk Luhan seorang. Kesayangan semua orang.

Tempo dipercepat. Klimaks.

Semua orang menahan nafas kembali. Tempo diperlambat, dan Luhan selesai memainkan lagu tiga menitnya. Dari pintu yang terbuka seseorang bertepuk tangan. Seorang laki-laki diikuti oleh dua orang berbaju zirah perak tiga langkah di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu telah melepas baju zirahnya sendiri, tapi dari atas altar, Luhan bisa melihat rompi besi terpasang di bawah pakaiannya. Rambutnya pirang, tidak secerah warga Anntaleon, pirang gelap yang harus Luhan akui cocok sekali untuknya. Matanya hitam gelap, Luhan pernah mendengar mata orang Alteroz kebanyakan biru atau abu-abu. Luhan menduga ibu atau ayah dari orang itu bukan asli dari Alteroz. Orang itu, Jenderal besar Kris Wu dari Alteroz. Penerus klan dengan lambang naga hitam. Tangan kiri King Marcus dalam usia dua puluh satu tahun. Seseorang yang dijuluki penakluk oleh rakyat di seluruh penjuru Alteroz. Orang itu telah sampai di istana Anntaleon. Menunjukkan hidung mancungnya yang akan dibenci oleh Luhan selama sisa hidupnya.

" _Bravo_! Kuakui kau musisi terbaik yang pernah ada." Dia tersenyum sementara isi ruangan masih terdiam, bahkan mungkin helaan nafas akan terdengar diantara kesunyian. "Aku suka musisi itu, bagaimana menurutmu, Daniel?"

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Yixing. Bermarga Zhang hanya karena dia anak haram dari bangsawan Zhang di ibukota Manzu. Dulu, Nyonya Zhang bersikeras untuk merawat Yixing dengan alasan dia ingin punya anak perempuan karena bosan melihat tiga anak laki-lakinya. Tapi itu bohong tentu saja. Sejujurnya, Nyonya bangsawan itu merasa terhina karena suaminya mampu melakukan hal seburuk itu dengan perempuan lain. Terutama setelah dirinya memberi tiga orang putra. Namun, Nyonya itu tidak bodoh, Yixing lahir dari perempuan yang dicintai suaminya. Satu-satunya perempuan yang dicintai suaminya. Oleh karena itulah ia mau repot-repot mengasuh Yixing, agar suaminya mengingat apa yang tidak mungkin ia dapatkan, sama seperti cinta yang tidak mungkin Nyonya Zhang miliki dari suaminya.

Yixing tumbuh dengan dicintai. Semakin dewasa, semua orang jadi sadar jika ia mirip sekali dengan ibu kandungnya. Seorang perancang busana terkenal di ibukota. Nyonya Zhang makin panas. Dan Tuan Zhang memutuskan bahwa Yixing tidak lagi aman untuk berada di Manzu. Anak itu tidak pantas jika harus menerima segala kecemburuan yang disebabkan oleh kesalahannya di masa lalu. Tuan Zhang kemudian memutuskan untuk mengirim Yixing ke Sagol. Raja Lee mengenalnya dengan baik, dan berhutang nyawa padanya. Dengan mudah Yixing dikirim ke Sagol. Katanya akan dinikahkan dengan salah seorang anak bangsawan di sana.

Yixing selalu penurut, entah terbuat dari apa hati gadis itu. Tapi dia selalu lembut. Dia mendarat di Sagol dengan aman. Baginya, hidupnya memang tentang mematuhi perintah ayahnya saja. Bahkan di tempat asalnya, ketika ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk membawakan teko teh, Yixing akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Jika ayahnya memintanya belajar menari, esoknya dia telah siap dengan seragam penari. Jika ayahnya meminta belajar bahasa, dia berusaha dengan keras. Di atas semua itu, perintah yang selalu dia lakukan adalah perintah untuk selalu mematuhi ibu tirinya. Dia benar-benar melakukan itu, melayani wanita pencemburu yang selalu ingin melemparkannya dalam api, atau menghunuskan pedang ke dadanya. Tapi, dia masih mendengarkannya, semua semata karena ia menyayangi ayahnya. Apalah datang ke Sagol dibandingkan dengan melayani wanita yang seumur hidup ingin menaburkan racun ke dalam minumannya? Datang ke Sagol pastilah hanya sebuah petualangan kecil baginya.

Harus Yixing akui, Sagol sedikit lebih indah daripada Manzu. Seluruh bangunan yang ada di Manzu terbuat dari kayu, tapi di sini tidak. Sagol juga punya kayu tapi mereka juga punya besi dan batu yang dipadukan bersama-sama. Terlebih, pelabuhannya memang seagung yang dikatakan orang-orang. Yixing terkesan dengan cara pelabuhan itu dibangun, dengan patung-patung dewa laut, lumba-lumba, dan kuda-kuda laut, dan patung-patung yang lain. Semua terbuat dari perunggu dan dipahat dengan detail, Yixing bahkan bisa memegang lekukan-lekukan sisik ikan dari patung-patung putri duyung buatan itu. Kemudian, Yixing juga terkesan dengan cara istana itu terlihat dari pelabuhan. Tinggi, dan putih, berdiri kokoh dan bahkan terlihat besar dari pelabuhan yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Yixing berpikir dia pasti akan menyukai Manzu, bahkan menyukai setiap kain warna-warni yang dikirim ke kamarnya, yang akan dijahit menjadi hanshin, bukan zhufin lagi. Tapi Yixing tidak akan mengeluh, sekarang selama sisa hidupnya dia akan segera mematuhi omongan orang yang akan jadi suaminya nanti.

Seorang pelayan masuk ke kamar Yixing di kediaman bangsawan Choi. Salah satu pelayan Choi Baekhyun yang bisa berbicara bahasa Manzu, tidak terlalu lancar memang, tapi paling tidak Yixing masih memahaminya. Dia masih belum terlalu fasih berbicara bahasa Sagol, agaknya belajar bahasa terlalu sulit baginya meskipun ia melakukannya tiga kali seminggu di bawah arahan ketat ayahnya. Pelayan itu mempersilakan Yixing untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Air mandi sudah disiapkan, pelayan Anda bilang, Anda menyukai bau melati?"

Yixing mengangguk saja, kemudian segera mematuhi permintaan gadis itu. "Siapa namamu?" Yixing bertanya.

"Namaku Yerim, mulai sekarang aku bukan lagi milik nona Choi, aku adalah milik Anda."

.

.

.

.

.To Be Continued.

#EXO_OT12#

Review please


End file.
